Hermione learns her place
by Learningfast
Summary: Hermione lets Ron do what he must following her bad performance on an essay.  Warning contains spanking
1. The Essay

NOTE: This is a story set after the 7 books when (in my imagination) Harry, Ron and Hermione return to Hogwarts to study for their NEWTS. So they are now all 18 and living back at Hogwarts.

Ron sat on his bed flicking through the daily prophet; a little peace after a long day. As he read an article on the new broom regulations in international quiditch he heard a cough at the door. Standing in the doorway was Hermione and she looked like she had been crying. Ron jumped to his feet worried about what might be wrong.

"I failed a history of magic essay."

"Oh, don't worry about that, everyone fails an essay from time to time."

"Not me and its not like I even tried."

"What do you mean, Hermione?

So the whole story came out. About how she had been putting off the essay for weeks and weeks and about how, when it came to the day before she decided to go to watch the quiditch match instead of doing the essay. By this time she had stopped crying and just confessed her wrongdoing to her boyfriend calmly.

"So I feel so bad because I should have worked harder."

"You should have but you can have a few slip ups and it will be okay." Ron said putting his arm round her as they sat on the bed.

"No it's not, something needs to be done…" said Hermione her voice muffled as she had buried her face in Ron's shoulder. Ron Laughed. "Like what?"

Hermione now looked very embarrassed as she was clearly stealing herself to say something. "What the hell is up with you?" Ron asked a little alarmed.

"I need to be punished."

"You failed you'll have to redo the essay, surely that is punishment enough?"

"No, I have been doing things like this ever since we came back here. I need to be given a strong message to get back to working."

"So, you think you need to be grounded then? Maybe you shouldn't be allowed to go to quiditch and things like that for a month?"

Hermione again looked really embarrassed as she stood up and turned to face Ron.

"When I was little things like grounding never worked on me, I needed a short sharp shock. I needed to be spanked."

"Hermione you're not a little girl anymore your mum isn't going to spank you for failing an essay."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Hermione said blushing even more but attempting to quickly move on, it seemed to be taking a lot of effort to get the words out. "But she isn't here and well you're my boyfriend now so I thought… you should do it."

"You're nuts."

Hermione knelt down in front of Ron and looked him square in the eyes. "Please, Ronald. It will really help me."

Not liking this one bit but thinking it was clearly important to his girlfriend Ron reluctantly gave in. "Okay, but I'm not sure what to do."

Hermione looked relived and then, all of a sudden, it seemed to dawn on her what was about to happen. She stuttered and tripped over her words as she said, "W-w-w-hatever you want… umm… just please make sure I-I-I learn my lesson." She looked away from him as she started to get a sick feeling in her stomach; like she was on a ship miles out to sea, stranded in a massive storm.

"Right," Ron said, trying to take control "go and stand in the corner and put your hands on your head while I figure out what to do with you." Hermione did as she was told, resting her hands on the frizzy brown hair and linking her fingers.

"Well…" Ron mussed, inspecting her position.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"No, don't worry it's fine"

"Ron, you are in charge for once, you are punishing me tell me what to do."

"But I don't want to be mean" Ron could make you love him sometimes in the simplest way.

"No don't worry, you tell me what you want and do what you think is right, I won't hold it against you." She meant it she trusted Ron with this, which is why he had asked him in the first place.

"Right then your nose needs to touch the wall." Ron said a little bit more confidently and Hermione did as she was told.

Ron, although a little more confident, still wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. He decided to buy himself some time to work out what he was doing. In a voice far more confident than he felt he told Hermione, "Stay there for a while and think about what you did to end up here." Then Ron went to the dormitory door closed, locked and muffliatoed it. He didn't want some first year walking in on this. He knew he had to do a proper job. Hermione had asked him to and he almost always did what she wanted. Hermione also was used to getting spanked so a few taps weren't going to do it.

Meanwhile Hermione was standing in the corner. She was scared. She was actually trembling a little. How could she be so stupid? Then all of a sudden she heard Ron say "Turn round and come over here."

Ron looked at Hermione and told her to take off her cloak and robes she did so draping them over his head board. She stood in front of him in her school uniform her skirt brushing the tops of her knees which were covered by black tights. Her Jumper letting her collar and Gryffindor tie be seen. Ron thought she looked as beautiful as ever but decided not to lose sight of what he had to do. He sat on the bed and motioned for her to come closer he stood her infront of him and held both her hands in his.

"I'm going to make this matter. Because you asked me to but never forget I do ths because I love you."

Hermione nodded not sure if she could bear to speak without crying. This it turned out was a mistake as Ron gave her a sharp slap to the back of her leg with his hand. "I want to hear you answer me Hermione." Her eyes widened and she stammered, "Y-y-yes, I'm s-s-s-orry."

"You will do as you're told when you are told to do it. Do I make myself clear?" Ron said looking straight into her shocked face.

Hermione told him she did.

Ron moved his girlfriend to his side and ordered her to lie across his knee. She looked into his eyes, almost pleadingly. "Hermione it is too late this is happening now." She obeyed him lying over his knees and letting her head dangle near the floor. She felt the blood rush to her head and stuck out her hands to keep her balance. Looking under the beds in the dormitory she saw all kinds of rubbish like chocolate frogs' cards and old daily prophets. Ron placed his hand on her behind and she flinched but he was just resting it there. He moved his hand down her thighs and Hermione felt him lift her skirt up so her underwear was on display. Ron took one moment to look at the plain white knickers and then began.

Hermione felt his hand leave her skirt and then felt the first swat. It was hard and followed by another. She struggled to keep her balance and reached back to protect her bottom that was already stinging. She knew better than to do it but she just couldn't stop herself. Ron stopped suddenly as she did so. "Hermione move your hand and if you do that again I will deal with you more seriously." She had not heard a tone like that in Ron's voice before. She did not want to test him further she quickly moved her hand back onto the floor stretched out in front of her.

Ron now decided to try and get this over as quickly as possible. He wanted to make his point. But dragging it out was just cruel. He started slapping faster and with all his strength. He heard Hermione start to gasp occasionally at a particularly firm swat or if he caught her in the same place twice in a row. Hermione wanted to reach back so badly, she wanted to protect herself but had learnt her lesson. She thought of how stupid she had been so stupid over this essay, how she had let herself down and how she had ended up, like she had before, over someone's knee; being taught a lesson. All the guilt built up and the pain in her behind was unbearable and Hermione just gave in and started crying.

Ron knew his point had been made. Hermione lay over his knee crying and limp he gave her a swat on each cheek for good measure and pulled her skirt back over her underwear. That would do, for today. He pulled her up until she was sitting on his lap and hugged her.

"Thank you." She whispered

They staid like that for a few minutes. Then he told her to clean herself up and go straight to bed. They would talk in the morning. She got herself ready and left kissing him before walking from the room. She was very aware she would be sleeping on her front tonight.


	2. Lunar

Luna sat on the bed alone her milky skin white in the little light in the dormitory. She had a sheet wrapped around her lower waist but her breasts, pert and with blue veins running through them, were out for all to see. Suddenly a crying Hermione burst in. She would like to act like she was shocked to see a nude Lunar but Lunar was nude in their dormitory so often it had lost its shock value. Lunar however was not used to seeing Hermione crying so beckoned her. Not in a mood to turn down some comfort Hermione collapsed into her arms.

Slowly Hermione confided in Luna, Hermione reasoning being that Luna was so odd she may not realise how out of place it was that Ron had spanked her. Luna listened quietly as Hermione spilled her guts. She was glad that Luna decided to rap herself all up in the sheet during the conversation. Once Hermione had finished Luna just stared at her head to one side as if she had never seen anything as curious. Then she spoke. "Can I see?"

Hermione was taken aback. "See what?"

"The marks," Luna responded as if this was the obvious answer.

"What… I mean why?" Hermione spluttered.

"I've never been spanked and want to see what it looks like." Luna said blushing a little.

"Well if you want a full picture you should feel it." Said Hermione flippantly,

"Well that's not going to happen soon is it?" Said Luna really blushing now, Hermione decided to teas the girl and she leant forward and whispered quietly in her ear, "I'm sure I can find someone to do it." Luna gasped and pulled back her eyes wide.

"Would you?" She said quietly,

"Sure" Said Hermione and with that she stood up and went to get ready for bed.

Luna lay in bed that night one hand caressing her bottom. Wondering what was to come.

-Who do you think should spank Luna? Leave a review or PM me your opinion-


	3. The Rules

Hermione came down the stairs from her dormitory late the next day. It was a Saturday and she had decided to sleep in. Just before she headed downstairs though she checked the dormitory was empty and pulled down her pyjamas in the back and inspected her bottom in the mirror. It was back to its normal colour and feeling. She gave it a playful smack in the mirror and pulled up her pyjamas and headed down to the common room.

Ron was sitting pretty much alone in there as it was a Hogsmead weekend. Now they were technically old enough to have left they were allowed to go to Hogsmead when they pleased so they avoided it when it was full of students. Hermione cuddled up to Ron on the sofa to try and show him there were no hard feelings. He was reading a book but kissed her n top of the head and asked, without looking away, "How do you feel this morning?"

"Good, no marks or anything." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone. Ron looked up from the book into her eyes and with a smirk said, "Maybe I need to do it harder next time."

Hermione blushed. "Who said there is going to be a next time Ronald."

"I'm sure we can arrange something" As Ron said this he slipped his hand down to Hermione's behind and patted it. Hermione buried her face in his woollen jumper, it had been a long time since she had felt as safe and contented as she did right then. She felt like what had happened last night had made them closer beyond her wildest dreams.

"Ron, you know we could make it an ongoing thing. The spankings,"

He looked a little shocked, "Why would we do that?"

"Well because I really found it useful and sometimes I like not being such a know it all and not being in charge. Can't you be in charge?"

Ron sat and thought about it for a moment. He was willing to try it and he must admit that Hermione had been odd lately and maybe this would help her. "Ok," Ron said, "But how would it work." Hermione thought carefully for a moment and then pulled a quill and some parchment over from a little table near where the were sitting and in her best hand writing wrote,

_Rules: Number One. Hermione must always do all her work to the best of her ability. Number Two. Hermione must never snap or shout at Ron. Number Three. Hermione must never lie to Ron. Number Four Hermione must never put herself in unnecessary danger. Punishments: Ron may punish Hermione for any infraction of the rules or other bad behaviour in WHATEVER manner he feels best and Hermione must do as she is told. Trial period 30 Days._

Hermione finished the piece of paper blew on the ink and handed the paper to Ron. Ron read it and tucked it into his pocket. Hermione then told Ron about Lunar and the promise she had made to her. Hermione had no way of knowing Ron was about to find a way to solve Lunar's problem and use the rules sooner than she had expected.

A/N I just wanted to get the main story started. The next few chapters will be longer and contain some interesting scenes that I have started writing. Any comments or suggestions as always review or PM me


	4. The Classroom

The next day was Sunday and it was a bright, warm Day. Hermione and Ron had breakfast in the Great Hall together. They joked and laughed over the daily prophet and they generally made people around them a little nauseous.

The Great Hall was filled with people and owl swooped in and out; everything was peaceful. Hermione finally turned to Ron and said, "Listen I have to go and do my essay."

Ron smiled, "Yeah, you do."

He gave her a knowing look and she returned it, her heart raced a little. She grabbed her things and filled with good intentions headed out to the Library.

An hour later Hermione was bored and had written very little. She had been struggling to get back into the habit of writing essays since she had come back and this one was not going well. She saw Luna. She was wandering round with an appearance like she had no idea where she was going and did not consider that a problem. She was wearing an almost offensively flowered sun dress. It stopped halfway down her thigh and Hermione thought for the sake of decency it should continue a little further down.

Luna caught sight of Hermione and came to join her. Hermione was very glad of the company. Luna began idly glancing at books and reading scrawls of Hermione's on the parchment that littered the table Hermione had claimed as her own. Hermione decided to break the silence.

"You okay Luna?"

"Oh yes."

"Did you need something?"

"Well if you're not busy?"

"Nope"

"Can we go have a chat about something?"

"Sounds great," Not needing to be asked twice Hermione stood up and scooped her things into her bag. A half hour break was exactly what she needed.

They headed out to the grounds. It was warm and the grass looked inviting. Hermione threw her bag down under the shade of a tree and flopped onto the grass. Luna sat down opposite flashing Hermione some equally flowery knickers; proof Hermione felt of the dress' revealing cut.

Hermione looked at Luna saying, "So what did you want to know?" She was already able to make a pretty good guess. Luna glanced around and then said, "It's about spanking."

"Yes Luna, what about it?"

"What's it like?"

"Painful"

"Oh, well obviously, have you been spanked often?"

"By my mum, what about you Luna?"

"Oh, me… no… never."

"Well as I said I'm sure we can sort that out."

So Hermione told Luna about the thick hairbrush her mum kept in the house, about being pulled over her mum's knee and about being unable to sit down the next day. She told Luna about the spanking she had got for throwing a tantrum (Quick at the time followed by another more painful one at bedtime.), about the spanking for lying to her mum about where she was going (It had been delivered while Hermione lay over the arm of her parents sofa.) and she even told Luna about the punishment she had got for swearing at her Mum (A spanking every night before bed for a week and her mouth washed out.) Luna looked shocked by the end and a little nervous.

"Still want to feel what it's like?" Asked Hermione,

"Oh, Definitely,"

So they talked some more. As it got dark they headed inside to get some dinner. They were chatting and laughing when they bumped into Ron.

"Done your essay?"

Hermione froze. She had forgotten and she did not want to admit it. Well, she thought, she could get it done tonight and Ron never need know. A little slip up but she could avoid trouble. She smiled and looking him straight in the face said, "Oh yeah, was a nightmare though." Ron smiled; Hermione did not recognise the smile. Later she would realise it was a very dangerous smile. He simply held out his hand and said, "Let me see it then, you seemed to be chatting under that tree for a while."

Hermione looked at the floor. Luna looked between them and desperately tried to help her friend. "Ron it was my fault…"

"Okay Luna, you come along as well we need to chat about this." Ron relied and he led them away from the entrance hall. They both followed, not sure what to expect.

Ron led them into a disused classroom and lit the candles. He turned to Luna and smiled, "Listen, this is something we can probably sort out between the two of us so you can go," Luna looked at him, "but if you feel you were also to blame I know Hermione said you wanted to be spanked, this seems like a perfect opportunity." Luna gulped. Not sure if she had the nerve and then all at once said. "It's-my-fault." Ron smiled and looked at Hermione she nodded in agreement. In some ways she was glad she could keep an eye on Luna. "Okay then Luna," said Ron, "While me and Hermione chat you come over here." Ron lead Luna to the corner put her nose in it then placed her hands on her head. He was about to turn round back to Hermione when he delivered two sharp blows, one to each cheek. Hermione saw the control and the precision he delivered the swats and was impressed. It was hard to believe a few days ago he had been against the whole idea of this.

She felt rubbish. She had always badgered Ron about doing this or that. But times like this when she asked Ron to help her he always did it, maybe in his own way; but he did it. She knew she had done two of the things she had promised not to do and she felt rotten. Ron went and locked the class room door and came to stand in front of her. She collapsed into his arms crying and knowing she deserved what was coming. Ron held her and decided that a lecture was unnecessary. He pulled her towards a chair and he sat down. He reached out and undid her jeans pulling them over her hips and down to her knee's, he then reached up to pull down her panties. Hermione scrunched up her face in embarrassment but said nothing. Ron motioned her over his knee and began.

Hermione felt Ron's hand on her bottom, it suddenly leave and then it beginning. But she promised herself she would keep wriggling to the bare minimum. She knew the pain swelling in her behind was entirely deserved and knew the ache would remind her later of what she had done wrong. She also was conscious of Luna in the corner. She wanted it to sound easy and painless from where Luna stood nose pressed to the wall.

Luna was indeed listening but more importantly she was feeling a strange mixture of scared and exited. Her knees gave the odd shake and she clenched the cheeks of her bum together whenever the sound of Ron's hand meeting Hermione's bottom filled the room. Luna could hear now the odd whine from Hermione and knew it must be getting painful. Then the sound of swats stopped and Ron said, "Time for you and Luna to swap." Luna turned around and on very wobbly legs headed over to Ron. Hermione darted past Luna towards the corner

Ron looked up at Lunar, reaching forward tentatively, not sure how to act in front of this girl who was not his girlfriend. She just nodded at him so Ron ran his hands up her thighs under her skirt and pulled down her knickers. He then pulled her over his knee and flicked up the back of her dress. Ron looked down at the perfectly white cheeks. Lunar looked down at the musty floor bracing herself.

She felt the sting from the first strike. She felt the hand hit her bottom then a sting abrupt across her cheeks to be followed by the force of a hand returning to her bottom. She kicked her legs wildly to try and protect herself. Ron for a while expertly dodged her legs landing slap after slap. It was starting to have an effect on Lunar every swat sent her head swimming. She could hear Ron telling her to stop kicking but it sounded way off in the distance.

Suddenly the swats stopped. Luna stopped kicking.

"If you kick again, I'm sorry Luna but it's gonna be worse for you."

Out of breath Lunar muttered her apologies. She was not crying she just seemed like she had been for a very long run. Ron started again but before long Lunar was again trying to protect herself with her feet.

"Lunar, it's your first time so I'm sorry to do this but stand up and bend over the desk."

Lunar did as she was told. Ron reached inside Hermione's bag and pulled out a large flat backed hairbrush.

"Hermione," said Ron, "come here and hold Luna's hands in place."

Hermione shuffled from the corner round the other side of the desk and lightly held Luna's wrists.

Hermione watched as Luna's face contorted. Hermione held tight as Luna tried to pull away on each of the five swats. Then Ron nodded at Hermione and Luna was let go. She was still not crying. She just stood breathing fast her shoulders quivering.

Ron let her stay standing and holding the hairbrush beckoned Hermione. Hermione lay once again over Ron's lap. Luna watched as he delivered firm strokes to every part of Hermione's rear end. Working from the larger more fleshy part down to where her thighs met her bottom. He then started on the back of her thighs. Lunar could see Hermione was sobbing. Lunar could here the loud apologies. Ron delivered the large few swats to the deep red behind and stopped. He let her stand up and cuddle her. Then he left the two girls to make there own way back to the common room.

Hermione pulled up her panties and her jeans and looked at Luna. "How was that?"

Luna smiled nervously and uttered one word. "Brilliant!"


End file.
